Tokyo Mew Mew with Stars
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: After createing three new Mews, Ryou and Kiichiro once again call upon the Mew Mews to help fight the aliens. As these eight gutsy girls fight to save the world, they also deal with every day things, like living with your boss!
1. Prologe

**Me: Hi, its me again! Um I probably will not update this much so um, sorry.**

**Okay starting story now.**

* * *

Tokyo, Half a year earlier:

A young man of 15 stood in the doorway to the deserted café, though he appeared relaxed a tense air surrounded him. "Hurry Kiichiro." He called irritably to another man who had what almost looked like a metal detector in his hands. "Do you have the DNA scanner ready?" He asked gesturing to the thing in Kiichiro's hands. "Its all ready Ryou." said Kiichiro with a faint smile. "Good" Ryou said without returning the smile, and headed out for the car. Kiichiro sighed and followed suit.

Reaching the orphanage the two men strode toward the door barely noticing the peeling paint covering the building. Walking in they glanced around, after realizing the attendant -a harassed looking woman with fizzy hair and abnormally long fingernails- was busy they walked past her to a room where (It seemed) all the children were. "You know what to do." murmured Ryou "Just pretend to interview them. Then bump them with the scanner. If the DNA match then bring them over here." "Okay." Kiichiro nodded. Glancing around he spotted a little girl with brown hair up in pigtails and deep purple eyes that was probably around 5 or so, playing with a stuffed bunny. Hunching down next to her Kiichiro smiled "Hi, what's your name?" he asked. She looked up, frowning at him. "Momo." She said flatly. "Really? Momo, how old are you?" Her frown deepened "Yes, my name really is Momo, and I'm six." Kiichiro laughed, and pretended to accidentally bump her with the DNA scanner. "Oh sorry." He said quickly glancing down to see the screen flashing up at him.**Compatible with Queensland Koala** it read. _Wow that was fast._ He thought to himself and flashed a smile up at Momo. "Will you come with me sweetie?" "Ok, One second." She said picking up her bunny and brushing dirt of her worn dress. She looked up at him doubtfully. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Do see that blond man standing over there?" "You mean the one scowling?" Kiichiro suppressed a laugh. "Yes, That would be him." "Ok!" She said happily, trouncing over to him. As he watched her go he couldn't help but think to himself. _One down two to go_. And then he turned to find the next victim.

The girl he saw next stood leaning in a corner staring off into space, but as he neared her, she seemed to become aware of him. "Hello." She said, her ice blue eyes flashing. "Is there something you need?" Kiichiro surveyed her, she didn't seem particularly annoyed, just cautious, and very observant. "We –me and my partner- are doing a DNA research, I was just wondering if you would like to take part of it." He said, not entirely lying. "Ok. What do I have to do?" She said looking darkly at the scanner in his hands. "I'm just going to place this on your arm. It wouldn't hurt or anything." "All right, fine." She said tossing her long light-brown hair out of the way and holding up her arm. "By the way, what's your name?" Kiichiro said absently trying to position the scanner. "Oh, Its Sugar, Sugar Shiroi." And then as if predicting what he was going to ask next she said "I'm 13." "Ok, thanks." He said looking down at the screen. **Compatible with Snow leopard** the screen flashed brightly. Wow all ready two people. He was on a role. "I have to go, but I need to talk to you later. Will you go wait with that blond guy over there?" Sugar looked over at Momo who was staring at Ryou as he looked away self-consciously. Sugar shrugged. "Sure." She said abandoning the corner and headed over toward them. And now, the last one.

Kiichiro served the scene, reminding himself that they had to find three girls, but there really wasn't many girls left. Most of the children were boys, either milling around the room or stealing each other's toys. Then he saw her: A green eyed girl with dark brown hair that was wound into two long braids and was staring forlornly out the window. He came up quietly trying not to scare her. "Um, excuse me?" Kiichiro started. She turned to him slowly, her eyes reflecting the sadness in her heart. Suddenly he realized he was in an _orphanage._Most of these kids had never felt love. _That's why the other two girls were so weary of me._ Kiichiro thought, and he vowed to be as kind as he could to all of them. Coming back to reality he mentally shook himself. Then decided to use the same story he used for the other girl. What was her name? Oh yeah, Sugar. "My partner and I are doing a DNA study and I was wondering if you would like to take part of it. Would you?" "Um, okay. What are you going to do to me?" She said fearfully. Kiichiro felt a pang of pity for her and wondered what had happened to make her like this, quite and fearful. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly. "Just give me your hand." She held her hand up tentatively and he placed the scanner on it. **Compatible with Tres Marias raccoon.** Huh. That was odd, she seemed too quiet to be a raccoon but you never know, first impressions could be deceiving. "Will you come with me? Were just going over there." He said gesturing to small clump of people that was Ryou, Sugar and Momo. "Ok. Oh, and my name is Ch-Cherry." She mumbeled starting to move toward them. As Kiichiro followed her he thought to himself. _We have the three. Now, It's time to save the world…_

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for the title, tell me.

Review please!!!


	2. Your a Mew Mew Now!

Me: Yay! First chappie!

Read the story!

**Chapter 1**

Tokyo, Present day:

A cat stalked tword me opening its mouth in a mighty** Riiiiiing! **What? I didn't know cats could ring. **Riiiiing!** It went again and I jolted upward in my seatwearily relizing I had fallen asleep at school, again. "Sugar-chan! did you fall asleep again!?" Said a voice from above me. I looked meekly up at my friend Sakura, who had black boy short hair and bright green eyes. Which currently sparkeld with annoyence. "Would you please get it together!" She cried. Leading me outside and off campus. "What would you do without me?" Sakura asked herself shakeing her head. I grinned at her. "Flunk?" Witch wasn't really posible because I had the second best grade in class. Sakura glared at me. "Don't be cheeky." She said frowning. I just smiled and looked away. I knew the only reason Sakura was nagging was because she did'nt want me to get in troble and that was fine by me. "By the way, are you still living with Ikumi-san?" Sakura asked glancing sideways at me. "I mean I would let you live with me, but with my mom about to have a baby and all." I waved her off. "Its fine, Its fine." My mom and dad had recently died in a fire so now I was living with moms friend, Ikumi-san. She was a bit growchy and a little high-mantince, but it was a place to stay. I veered slightly off to the right. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "There's sapossed to be this really cute café that just opened up recently. Im going to go check it out." I explained "Alright see you tommorow then." Said Sakura heading tword her house. "Bye!"

Nearing the café I stepped back to admire it. It really was cute… and pink. It was true though, the café was _really_ pink. So pink it hurt. Jeez. Then I saw a boy step out of the café and look up at me, with a flash of recugnition going through his eyes. But I had no idea who he was even when he came closer, dazzilingly close actutlly. I felt myself get nervos. What was he doing? I felt a tingaling sensation from the top of my head to the base of my spine and then abrubtly it stopped. "I knew it was you!" He cried and grabbed me. Draging me into the café. Great. Im getting abtucted and takein hostage in a pink café. Ohhhhh joy.

I felt myself get hauld in a dark room and a sharp pain go into my arm. "Arg! Whats going on!!" I cried. But then I once again felt myself get pulled into a different room and I heard the door close. Looking up I caught my reflcetion in a mirrior across from me. What. The heck. What. The. Heck. I moved my hands up to to touch the furry cat ears that currently rested on my head. They twiched and they where warm. Oh crap. The ears were white and they had little circles of black fur and black tips too. I turned my head. Great. I had a tail also, I was a complete freak. I sighed sagging to the ground but then instantly jumping up again when I saw the blond boy that had dragged me in here standing in the corner. "You!" I screamed at him. "Whats wrong with you!! Who are you!!! Why did you bring me here!!! And whats with this stupid ears!!!!!" He looked at me calmly witch made me want to rip his throght out even more. "Im Ryou Shirogane, the reason I brought you here is because you are the leader of a group called Tokyo Mew Mew, its your job to save the world." I looked at him disbilevingly. He sighed. "Let me explain. You used to live in an orphanage, along with two other girls that are currently Mew Mews. Kiichiro and I -That's my partner- decided to do an expeariment. We would get three girls that were compatible with an endagerd spiecies. One we would keep out of human contact, besides us, One would live with anoughthr Mew Mew –theres five others- and the last one would live totally oblivious to what was going on and would be there leader. That's you." Ok, now I knew he was lying, because 1) As I said before my parents recently died in a fire and 2) I could defenitly not be a leader. I mean, my leading skills suck. "Ok Shirogane-san, let me tell you why your wrong. My parents recently died in _a fire _meaning I _had them._ You jerk. So you must have the wrong girl." I said defiently ignoring the fact that I still had **ears and at tail!! **He looked at me pityingly. "After we were done with you we gave you to them and they took you in. We gave you false memories so that it would seem like you grew up with them your whole life." "D-Done with me!!" I sputtered angrily. "If I grew up in an orphanage most of my life why am I able to stay in the eighth grade? Wouldent I flunk or something?" I said struggiling to find a reason why it couldent be true that I was some kind of super girl or whatever. "When you were in the tube we put you in we gave you all the information you would need to make up for the years you lost in the orphange." Okay that was it. I had absolutely nothing to say to that. I moved tword the door with the faint hope that he would let me out. He stood in front of the door in defence. I thought not. I gave up and slumped into a corner, putting my head in my hands. I let myself fathom what Ryou had just said. So this ment that my last name wasent really wasent Nikitada. I heard a door start to open. "Wait."I said without looking up. The door stopped. "Whats my real last name?" "Shiroi." Ryou said and sliped out through the door. I guess I must have fallen asleep eventully because the next morning I was still in the room and had a crick in my neck. I have to say my first thought was what? And then I rememberd what had happened yesterday and I silently growned. Silently because a quick glance out the window told me it was around six o'clock and I had no intention of wakeing anybody up. I tried the door and it slide open easily. Huh, that was odd. But I had no intention of pondering it for long and spead quietly outstairs and out of the café. Once I was outside I did a quick self check. No ears, no tail. I was good. Ok first, to Ikumi-sans house to pick up some stuff I needed for school and then to school. Or at least that was my plan anyway because once I got to Ikumi-sans house I saw her standing there in a night gown, with her hair still in curlers. (If you ever want to mentaly scar yourself for life go look at an old lady in a night gown. That will defently do the trick.) "Where were you!" She screeched "Probably out doing drugs with your friends!" I felt that it wouldent help the situation to point out 1) I did'nt do drugs and 2) I was only 13, so I defently did'nt do drugs. Instead I decided to take this calmly. "Ikumi-san." I said soothingly "I wasn't out doing drugs I was –" "I don't want to hear your excuses! I want you out!" She said throwing me a trash bag full of stuff in it. "There's your stuff now go!" "But!" I said desperetly. "Leave!" She hissed and slammed the door in my face. I stumbeld and instantly felt tears in my eyes. Not only because what she had just done was unspeakibley rude but than when she slammed the door she hit my nose. Shrogane-san! When I see that boy again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I mean, he did not only cause sevier nose trama but he also got me kicked out! What kind of person does that? I mean did I ask did I ask to be abducted and then told I was some kind of superhero? Um, No. Did I really truly believe him. Not really. But was I being forced to walk back to the horridly pink café looking like some kind of hobo at 7:OO IN THE MORNING!!!! Yes. Yeah, get your laughs now.

When I got back to the café my feet hurt, my sholder hurt, but boy was I mad!!!! He was so going down!!! I opened the door to see a girl standing there in a uniform. "Welcome to café Mew Mew." She said cheerfully the exsact opisite of how I felt currently. "May I see your manager?" I said in what I hoped was a calm voice. She gave me a weird look so I guess it didn't really work. Ive never been a very good actor. "Um. Okay wait here a second." She said heading to the back of the café and dissaperd between two swinging doors. A few minutes past as I tapped my foot impatiently. Suddenly Ryou appered walking out from the swinging doors but almost doubleing back when he saw me there scowling. He walked past me leading me out of the café but then stopping when we got outside. He turned to face me. "What?" He said rudely. God, this guy couldent be more of a jerk. "What? I'll tell you what! What, is that you got me kicked out of the only place that I could stay! What, is that now I have to rome the streets like a hobo! That's what!!" I screamed at him. He backed away from me obviously not expecting the verble asault. I picked up the bag of stuff that I had droped outside before entering the café, I would hit him with it if neccsary. " Hey I tried to wake you up so don't blame me but maybe you could stay here. At least intill you find anoughther place to stay." He suggested if only to stop me from mauling him with the trash bag if anything else. But still, maybe he wasn't such a jerk. "Are you shure?" I asked doubtfully. I mean it isent every day you invite a stranger to live in your house. "Yeah, you could stay in the spare room. Here follow me." He lead me back into the café and up a flight of stairs." I followed wearily remembering the last time I was upstairs. He opened the door and I reconized the room that he had thrown me in yesterday. Hmm saspisious. But I laid down my stuff and and floped down on the bed that was there in the corner anyway. I guess that all what had resently happened came crashing down on me because I fell asleep. When I woke up there was a weight on my chest and two bright green eyes filled my vision.


	3. Not Normal

**Chapter 2**

"Holy Crap!" I cried and tried without sucsess to leap from the bed. I mean, cut me some slack, I had the weight of a little girl on my chest, litteraly. She jumped back quickly staring at me for a split second. Then she coverd her eyes with her hands. "I can't see you, you can't see me!" "Your totally, completely, invisible." I assured her pulling myself from the bed and started emptiying the bag full of my stuff that I had thrown on the floor a few hours eairlier. There wasn't much in there. Some clothes, A laptop, a cat stuffed animal (A bit ironic isnt it?) and some bathroom stuff. Of course all my stuff for school was in my backback. School. Who was going to pay for my tuition? What was going to happen now? A million more quiestions filled my head as soon as I asked myself that. I shook my head trying to clear them away. Besides, as the saying goes, what will be will be. I turned my attention back to the girl peaking out at me from between her fingers. Deciding that I wasn't a mad axe murderer or something she lowered her hands. "Whats your name?" She asked curiously. "Sugar." I answerd, and before she would let me ask her what her name was, she said. "Do you have animal genes inside you too?" Hmm. So I guess she was inside the whole shin-dig too. Then she started talking again. "Tecnecly im not sapossed to be talking to you but Ryou forgot to lock the door so I snuck in." She said proudly. "Wait. Why aren't you sapossed to talk to me?" I inqiuerd. "Well I asked Kiichiro once and he said something about not talking to other people. Not comeing to other human contact is what I think he said. So Im not sapossed to come down when people are in eating or working in the café." I looked at her increduesly. They did'nt let her outside? That was just inhuman but, she looked healthy enough. Maybe she was just making it up. But something told me no, that even though this whole thing was crazy, something told me that this kid wouldnt-couldent lie to me. Wait, this kid? I didnt even know her name."What's you name?" I asked. "Cherry." She said in a sing song voice. Hmm. Cherry. It seemed to fit somehow. Then the quietion she had asked earlier seemed to echo in my head. "What do you mean too?" "Hmm?" She looked at me quizzicly. "I mean. Before you asked me if I had animal genes in me too. What does that mean?" "I mean that if you have animal genes in you too then your part of Tokyo Mew Mew." She said it like it was the most ovious thing in the world. Then she covered her mouth up and looked guity. "I don't know if I was saposed to say that." She trailed off nevously. As she ducked her head I noticed something. "Hey you have them too!" I said gestureing to the fuzzy ears on her head." Her eyes filled with panic and she moved her hand from her mouth to her head. "Oh no!' She called despretly and spead through the door to the bathroom witch connected my room and -I could only guess- her room. "Wait come back!!" I called but it was to late, she had already locked the door. Darn it! I had come so close to figuring out this whole mew mew mistery thing. But then I scared her off! I scilently cursed myself for my bad luck. Then Shirogane-san walked in. "As a part of Tokyo Mew Mew you have to work at the café, now, change into this." It took me a second to comprehend what he had said, then it finally sunk in. "I am _not_ part of Tokyo Mew Mew!" I groweld in agrivation. "Actully your not, my mistacke." I looked at him dumb founded. Under standing my exprestion he began again. "No, no, you misunderstand. You _are_ part of Tokyo Mew Mew your just different. See these three stars on your uniform?" He said gesturing to the café uniform he was holding in his other hand. And indeed there were three stars on the bottem right corner of the apron. "They represent the three new Mew Mews. The new hope for humanity." Wow, the new hope for humanity. It sounded kind of corney but it was kind of nice to feel so important. "Well, you try that on, and I'll be down stairs." He said closeing the door with a _snick. _As soon as I was sure he was gone I quickly shed my close and pulled the uniform on. It was really kind of cute I decided as I survayed myself in the mirrior. It was identical to the girls uniform that I had scene eairlier and it was really frilly and bow-y. The only difference was the three stars on the arpron and the color. Instead of the dark pink that the other girls was it was sunshine yellow. The door from the bathroom opened reflecting in the mirrior. I whirled around expecting Shirogane-san with more brain numbing news. But it was only Cherry-chan, she peaked her head out and wispered loudly. "Is he gone?" I rolled my eyes "If he wasn't you'd be toast by now." She looked at my uniform with amneration. "That's so pretty. I wish I had one, ecept mine would probably be red. But I don't think Ryou or Kiichiro would ever let me work because of the not talking to people and… Yeah." She looked so sad and degected that I was about to comfort her but something she had said reminded me of something. I needed to find out when I started work. But first I needed to change into some clean clothes, I had been wearing my school uniform for a day and a half and had a sneaking sasption that I didn't exaticly look my most butifull at the moment, to put it lightly. "Um, Cherry-chan could you leave?" She looked up at me oviously offended. "Well fine!" And she stomped out of the room. "No, I mean." I sighed "Oh, whatever." I mean I had bigger fish to fry. Right? I grabbed my favorite top and a skirt from the small pile of clothes that I had layed on the desk that was beside the iron frame bed. I changed and walked down the hallway trying to find the stairs without getting lost. While I walked I sumerized the last two days, It went like this:

Friday

Morning; Girl wakes up.

Morning; Girl goes to school.

Afternoon; Girl leaves school.

Afternoon; Girl goes and visits café. Gets abducted by café manager.

Afternoon; Girl gets told she is an alleged "Mew Mew".

Night; Girl falls asleep in room where she has been locked in to.

Saturday

Morning; Girl finds room unlocked (Finds out later that it was because said café manager

had unlocked it privious night.) and flees the scene.

Morning; Girl goes to mom friends house in hope of getting stuff to go to school.

Morning; Girl gets kicked out of moms friends house . The only place girl could stay.

Morning; Girl gets invited to live with café manager and others.

Morning; Girl goes to "her" room and falls asleep.

Midday; Girl wakes up and meets Cherry.

Afternoon; Girl gets told that shes sapossed to work at the café.

That was pretty much it, but still it was pretty mind blowing for just two stinking days!!! Anyway eventully I found the stairs, and Shirogane-san. Well actully I almost ran in to him. While I was walking down stairs he was about to walk up them. So it ended up in collision. "Oh sorry I was- What that?" I said pointing at the fuzzy tryangular shaped thing that was floteing above his left shoulder. It was yellowish in color and about the size of my hand. All and all it was really cute. Ive been saying that a lot, huh? "This is R2001." He explained "A robot-slash-alien detector. It will help stop a lot of screw ups." I rolled my eyes. "Ill ignore the screw up comment for today, but R2001 isnt a good name at all how about….Bishu" Now it was his turn to role his eyes. "What ever flotes your boat. I guess." "Bishu! Bishu!" It chirped happily, then floted over to me. Suddenly a man burst through the door and if he was suprized to see me here then he didn't show it. "Ryou, theres a Kirema Enima down by the river." "The Mews?" "Already there." Ryou nodded. "Come on." He said leading me out of the café. He pointed to a red motorcycle that was parked out front. "Hop on and holled tight." I rolled my eyes again, how clishay. But I did as tolled. "What was that man talking about?" I wondered out loud as he drove out into the street. "What are we doing?" "That man, as you so rudely put it, was Kiichiro, and what we are doing, is your first offical job as a Mew Mew." Ooo. My first offical job as a Mew Mew. Where are the streamers and balloons? "You mentioned aliens before, what do you mean? Like, green guys with big heads or something?" "Hardly." He scoffed. "But you'll see soon enough." Darn it! Couldent someone just spit it out for once! But before I could voice my opinion on that subject. He screeched to a stop in front of a stretch of forest. Grabbing my hand he ran through it untill we eventully entered a large medow where five butifull girls and one not so butifull monster were fighting. Oh and lets not forget the seven people floteing in the air observing this. FLOTING! IN THE AIR! Well lets just add that to my ever growing list of NOT NORMAL!! The girls were also quite out of the ordinary. One had short cotton candy pink hair with some kind of cat ears and was doning a hot pink dress in witch the top was strapless and melted into a very frilly skirt at the bottem (Lets not forget to mention the black kitty tail pokeing out of it.) along with red gloves, red boots, frilly arm bands and a leg band like the kind they give a bride at a wedding. An other had short green hair and a strapless dress witch turned in to the bottem of a bathing suit all though most of it was coverd by the excess fabric hanging off in points, and although she didn't have gloves she had green boots and the leg and arm bands. The third girl had dark blue-almost black-hair up in perfect buns at the top of her head along with the angelic wings that sproted from out from the back or her light blue strapless dress with gloves, boots that kind of bagged at the top, and the leg and arm band witch I had come to expect were kind of costamary. The forth girl was the youngest of the group she had _realllllly_ short (But not boy short.) blond hair and a yellow dress-slash-jumper thing that ended in shorts. She had the normal band things added with furry hand and leg wearmers and cute monkey ears and tail. The fith and final girl had lugurious long purple hair and a purple tube top with a short skirt, long boots, the arm and leg band things and ears and tail that looked like some sort of wolves. Oh im sorry im forgeting the floating people again. (FLOATING! If you didn't get that the first two times.) They looked almost human, if you ignored the pointiey ears and the skin so pail that it had a greenish tinge part. But in a way they were butiful, purfect, and I got shivers down my back just looking at them. The two (alien) girls that were there, had drifted away from the rest, watching the battle with bored exprestions, while the guys seemed to be enjoying them selves.

They were all wearing airy clothes, (Even the guys) skirts, navel bareing outfits, and such, and even though the colors varyed they were all obviosly in the same group, or corperation or whatever.

Panting, the pink (Human, erm. Cat-Human. Whatever.) girl fell back to where me and Shirogane-San were standing. "Why did you bring her here?" She asked, sounding suprised. "Theres a club," I said blithly. "The, I wonder what I'm doing here club, have you gotten your badge yet?" She gave me an anoyed glance, then looked a Shirogane-San for an answer. "You'll see." He said. Oh, it apears that I'm not the only on that he drives crazy with his "not giving a real answer"-ing. That comferts me slightly.

I felt something wrap around my waist, and before I knew it I was hurteling through the air. "Holy crap!" I said loudly. Which was a serious understatment. I mean, I just got grabbed by a monster! And he was probably going to eat me! That, I figured, was a sucky way to die.

Suddenly warmth flooded my body, and for a second I acctuly felt, well, okay. I opened my eyes and looked down a my now (for some reason) gloved hands. While doing this I noticed that my school uniform had melted away and had been replaced with a strapless white dress that split at the bottem and had, underneth it, a star yellow batheing suite type thing.

Well thats, not normal.


	4. My First Offical Job as a Mew Mew

**Me: Here I am again trying to finish writeing a fanfic. To all you constant readers, thank you for waiting! To the readers I lost. Well, too bad for you! And here is another exciting instalment of Tokyo Mew Mew with Stars!**

* * *

Startled by the sudden blast of light the monster dropped me. Even after falling 20-to-30 feet I still somehow landed on my feet. Don't ask me how. 

Shaking from shock and fear, I turned and faced the monster-Or as Shirogane-san called it a Kirema Anima **(A/N: Sorry I keep on spelling it differently, I just can't remember how it's really spelled.)** Suddenly words filled my head. Out of instinct I said them out loud. "Nagaraboshi wand!" I cried. **(A/N: Nagaraboshi means shooting star in Japanese.)** Almost instantly some sort of wand seemed to materialize in my hand. The handle of the wand was white with three heart shaped buttons along the top. Resting on the top of the handle was a five point 3-D star. Poking on both sides of the star were two petite white wings.

As a stared in wonder at it a soft voice seemed to whisper in my ear. "Star Sugar Target." It murmured. "Star Sugar Target!!" I yelled. Spinning the wand once around my head I pointed it at the Kirema Anima. Simultaneously a blast of light shot out the star surrounded by bands of light around it. Upon impact there was a blinding flash of light and the Kirema Anima seemed to detirialize, all that was left was a small transparent glob that Bishu immediately gobbled up.

I turned around my eyes probably as round as saucers, but what did I care? I mean, I had just blown up a monster using some kind of magic! You would be freaked out too!

"Not bad for a new kitten!" Said a taunting voice from behind me, somewhere near my left ear. Already annoyed I turned around. "The names Sugar." I said. Looking up there was the most beautiful person (Erm, alien) I had ever scene. He had dark red-brown eyes, and long black hair drawn back into a ponytail that shined red when it caught the light. "Sugar?" He said cocking an eyebrow. "What?" I said, offended. "And you have some super cool name?" "Not that it should matter to a pathetic human like you." He said. "But my name is Ringo." **(A/N: Yes I am aware that that is a Mew's name in the video** **game. Just work with me here people!)** "Anyway, see you around kitten!" He called as he and the rest of the aliens disappeared.

"Good job." Shirogane-san said as he came up to me with the rest of the Mew's. "Yeah, no problem." I said distractedly, then. "Hey why didn't you guys help me?" I cried. "We would have, but Shirogane-san wanted to see how you would do without our help." The girl in pink said. I glared at him, and he shrugged. "Anyway, I thought I should introduce you to your new team. So here they are; this is Ichigo." He said pointing to the girl in pink. "I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Ichigo said brightly. "This is Mint." He pointed to the girl in blue. "Hello." Said Mint, none to enthusiastic. "This is Lettuce" He pointed to the girl in green. She bowed. "Nice to meet you Sugar-san." "Pudding." He pointed to the young girl in yellow. "Hi! Na No Da!" She said happily. "And last but not least, Zakuro." He pointed to the tallest girl in purple who said nothing, but nodded. "And this as you all know is Sugar." He pointed to me and they all shook their heads in acceptance. "It's um, really nice to meet all you guys, but, uh, I'm kind of tired and, um, how do you change out of this?" I asked nervously. Ichigo shook her head sympathetically. "Just imagine yourself normal again." She instructed. I did, and when I opened my eyes I was back into my normal clothes and Shirogane-san was telling the other girls to be at work early tomorrow. They grudgingly agreed and started to disperse back to the road. Suddenly the world seemed to spin and I wavered on my feet. Noticing this Shirogane-san glanced at me. "We should go back to the café." He said. "You look tired." I nodded warily and followed him back to the road.

They ride back to the café seemed to fly by and I could hardly feel my legs as a walked up to my room. And for the second time that day I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

** Me: Jeez, I'm sore. I'm learning how to snowbored and when you learn how to snowbored you fall on you butt ALOT! By the way I'm in Utah right now on winter vacation. [I live in California**


	5. The Escape

**Me: Tada! Two chapters in one day!**

* * *

I woke up bleary eyed and still groggy. I looked out the window. It was morning. Of the next day. Wow, I must have been sleeping for a long time. My stomach growled. Which made me wonder when I had last eaten. Was it yesterdays lunch? Suddenly the door opened and Cherry peeked her head through it. "I thought you'd never wake up!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and Kiichiro wanted too know if you wanted too come down for breakfast." She added. My stomach growled again obviously agreeing. But my head wasn't so sure. I mean, breakfast with strangers? But my stomach growled again louder, and angrier this time. Cherry eyed me. "Don't tell me your not hungry because I won't believe you." She said knowledgeably "I don't even know how you lasted this long I'd be starving right now if I were you." I was starving and she knew it. "Fine." I said admitting defeat. "I'll go and eat breakfast." With strangers. I added silently. 

I followed Cherry down stairs, tripping at the last few. What I saw almost made me whimper in delight. There was food, and tons of it. A young man with long black hair looked up and smiled. "Hello Sugar-san." He said pleasantly. "I thought you'd be hungry." I nodded, and sat down to dish food on to my plate. There was a awkward silence until Kiichiro-san asked Cherry what she was going to do today. Cherry looked thoughtful, then looked at Kiichiro-san. "Go outside?" She said hopefully. Kiichiro-san shook his head. "I'm sorry Cherry, but you know your not allowed outside." Cherry sighed. "We'll it was worth a try." She said sadly. So it was true, she really wasn't allowed outside. With a sudden burst of courage I said angrily. "That's just cruel, she's a growing girl and it's idiotic too keep her inside all the time!" Shirogane-san finally looked at me, and Kiichiro-san looked surprised. "It's just a experiment." He said as if that made everything okay. That was it. I'd had enough of there experiments. "Thanks for the food." I mumbled angrily, and pushed my chair in, making for the stairs. "What did I do to upset her?" Kiichiro-san said, sounding confused. "Just ignore her." Shirogane-san advised.

That was it, I was breaking Cherry out. And I was doing it tonight.

* * *

_(Later that day)_

I walked into Cherry's room to see her staring longingly out the window. "Cherry?" "Huh?" She said, sounding kind of dazed. "I'm breaking you out." I said confidently. "What?" Her expression changed from dazed to confused. "When Shirogane-san locks up the cafe we'll sneak out for a little while, just long enough for you too be in the fresh air for a little, but not long enough for us too get caught. Capuche?" Cherry's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really?!" "Yes, now get ready."

* * *

_(Late that evening)_

"I can't believe were going outside!!!" Cherry exclaimed. "Shut up! Your going to get us caught!" I hissed. We were creeping through the café and were almost to the door, but we would never make it if Cherry didn't SHUT UP!! After what seemed like forever we made it out of the café. "Wow…" Cherry's eyes were wide with wonder and glee. But she seemed to recover from it quickly for she scrambled up a tree. "Wow!!! Look, I can see the whole of Tokyo from here!!" I hardly believed that, because the tree, though very high, didn't even show a quarter of Tokyo. She claimed higher and higher until "Ahhhh!" I looked up too see her plummeting down through the branches. She landed with a thump and a cry of pain. "Cherry?! Cherry, are you alright?!" I asked desperately. "My, my arm!" She whimpered. "I thought I heard something." Said a familiar male voice from behind me. No, it coulden't be, please, oh please, don't let it be. I turned around. Oh God. It was. "Hello Shirogane-san." I said pleasantly. "I suppose your wondering what's going on, huh?" He glared at me. "What's going on is that your in trouble. Deep trouble."

And I was.

* * *

**Me: Yay! But don't expect me to write enoughter for a while.**


	6. Locked Up

**Me: Okay, I lied when I said it woulden't update in a long time. Oh, and I just thought you guys should know that instead of putting the names like this when I'm writeing;**

**I stared at Shirogane-san. "What do you mean Shirogane-san?"**

**I'm going to put it like this;**

**I stared at Ryou. "What do you mean Shirogane-san?" Still don't get it? Well you'll understand eventually.**

* * *

I braced myself for my punishment, but instead he Ryou walked past me and crouched next to Cherry where she lay clutching her arm. He flipped her arm up, and I flinched at what I saw. She had a deep, bloody scratch that ran from above her elbow to her for-arm. Ryou looked at me coldly, but behind it, glittered concern for Cherry. "This is why you shouldn't have taken her outside." "So she wouldn't fall out a tree?" I said, confused. I felt bad for Cherry, but I still thought it was stupid to keep her cooped up like that. "No, but she's never crossed a street before, she could have gotten run over or something." "Well it's not like we were going to be crossing any streets." I said exasperated "We were just going right out side the café, right here." He looked like he was going to give a sharp retort, but. "Oh, right your punishment." He suddenly remembered. Crap. I'd been hoping he had forgotten. "For taking Cherry outside, your punishment is too see how much you like it having to stay inside all the time, but instead of being able too walk around the café you have too stay in your room at all times." I looked at him encredualsly. "For the rest of my life?" He snorted. "No you idiot, just for a couple of weeks." "What about food?" "I'll get Cherry to bring you something, It's not as if I'm going to starve you." He pointed out. "Come on Cherry." He said, helping her up "Lets get you patched up." She waited until Ryou's back was turned, then mouthed. "Sorry Sugar." I nodded in a way of telling her it was okay, and she smiled and followed Ryou back into the café. _It wasn't that bad._ I thought. _I mean, a few weeks inside wouldn't kill me._

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

_(A week later)_

I sat cross-legged on my bed, eyes closed. I heard the door open, it was Cherry. "I brought you some breakfast." She said. I heard her lay the plate down on the table. "What are you doing?" She inquired. "I'm meditating, so I don't go crazy in this claustrophobic nut-house." I said calmly. "Oh." She was quite for a second. "What does claustaphobic mean?" She finally asked. I opened one eye to look at her, wincing when I saw the large strip of bandage on her arm. "Claustrophobic means the room seems small even if it really isn't." I said, explaining the best I could. She looked confused. "I don't really get it, but okay." She backed out of the room to let me eat in peace. I stood up to look at the plate of food. The smell of it made me nauseated. I had been feeling hot and dizzy lately and with my luck I was probably getting sick. I took a deep breath trying to make my self feel better. Instead it had the opposite effect, and I started coughing, loudly, and for some reason I just couldn't stop. I guessed that because I had gotten so little fresh air lately, and my throat had felt so crappy because of it, that the deep breath had just thrown it over the edge. My door opened, and I tried without succeeding to stifle my coughing. It was Ryou. "We could hear you coughing from all the way downstairs. Kiichiro asked me too see if anything was wrong." He said. "No, nothings wrong, I'm, uh, I'm fine, I'm, I'm okay." I said trying too suppress the dizziness that decided to come right then. I stumbled back a little trying not to collapse. He moved behind me, steadying me. "Oh really." He said suspiciously. "Um, yeah." I said, moving away from him to sit on the bed, pull my legs against my chest, and press myself against the cool wall. **(A/N: Okay I admit Sugar got that from me. Whenever I am hot of feel sick I press my head (Or my back) against something cool, like a window.)** He narrowed his ice blue eyes at me, knowing that I was obviously lying. "Okay, fine." I admitted. "I have a fever." He nodded and stared at me for a long few minutes. Exhausted by his contemplating stare, I closed my eyes…

* * *

_(3 person/Ryou POV)  
_  
Ryou stared at her and she stared readily back. Her face was flushed like she had run a mile. It had been obvious she had been sick the moment he had walked in. He felt guilty that he had locked her up like that, Cherry didn't mind, but she was used too it, Cherry had never gone outside. (Well, until yesterday. Which Ryou was stilled annoyed at Sugar about.) But Sugar was used too being outside constantly, he could tell by the way that she had kept a good pace when they had been running to the Kirema Anima a week or two ago that she was very athletic and was outside a lot in general. (Yes, and Ryou did notice things like that!) Being inside for so long was the most obvious reason for her sickness. Breaking out of his train of thoughts he noticed Sugar's eyes were closed. She was asleep. He could tell by the steady rising and falling of her breathing. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Ryou thought distractedly. Away from her challenging stare and constant chatter. He sighed, and left the room to ask Kiichiro what you do to cure fever.

* * *

_(And now back to Sugar)_

Something was repeatingly hitting me in the head. I tried to bat whatever it was away, and my hand came in contact with something furry. I sat up. I had hit Bishu. Bishu twirled around hectically for a second, then righted itself. "Alien! Alien!" It chirped. Great that was just what I needed. More trouble. I slid open the window and stuck my head out. I looked up at Ringo. Seeing me, he grinned. "I knew you would be sick!" He hooted. "It really wasn't smart of him to lock you up like that. It just makes it easier for us." I glare at him. "How did you know I was locked up?" I asked angrily. "Have you, have you been watching me?" He shrugged. "All in the job description, kitten. Anyway, have fun with these!" He cried, as two of those alien glob things appeared in his hands. They immediately got sucked into two trees. Ringo spun around once and disappeared. I growled in aggravation, as the two trees seemed two move on there own, their branches threating to reach in and crush me. "Oh no you don't." I muttered, and I jumped out of the window, the hem of my shirt getting caught on the corner. Landing, I started running, slower than usual because I hadn't stretched my legs for so long. I took deep breaths, trying to fill my lungs with as much air as possible. But I had been running for so long, and I was slowing down. I could see the headline in the newspaper. 'Girl has heart-attack after being chased by Mutant Trees!' It would say. My breath was coming in short pants now, and I was so, so tired. Suddenly the world seemed to shrink, and I was racing close to the ground. Streaking off into an alleyway, I looked at my reflection in a puddle.

Uh Oh.

And that was only Uh Oh number one my friends.

I had become a blue eyed, pure white cat. With the exception of my black tipped ears and tail. I blinked. The cat in my reflection blinked. Yep, I was definitely a cat. I waved my tail in distress. "Is something wrong, little lady?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around do see a white and brown male cat with a pattern on it's head that made it look like it was wearing a coy-boy hat. He blinked his warm amber eyes at me. "You an't lost, are ya?" He asked. "Well, yeah, kinda." I admitted. "You wouldn't happen to know where a pink café is, would you?" He blinked thoughtfully. "Well, I'm kinda new around here but I might be able to show ya." He said. "By the way, the names Dingo. What's yer's?" "Sugar." I kneaded my paws impatiently on the ground. "Can we go now?" I asked as politely as I could. But in my head it was more like 'Come ON! I'm sick, I'm tired and I just want to get home!'. Without answering her started to pad away, flicking his tail in signal to follow him.

We had been walking for a while when the familiar scenery began to change. I glanced around. We must have been walking in the wrong direction this whole time! "Dingo!" I cried. "You're taking me the wrong way! Arg! You idiot!" I said talking to myself as much as him. He flicked his tail sadly. "Well if that's how you feel I guess I should be getting back to my owners." "Wait, Dingo. That's not what I meant I was just-" But he had already bounded away. I sighed then suddenly remembered something. What about Cherry, Ryou, and Kiichiro? What were they going to think when they found out I was gone?

Uh Oh.

Uh Oh number two.

I decided not to think about it. I was tired, hungry, and felt flushed under my own fur. It was already nighttime so I decided to get some rest and try to get back to the café tomorrow. I crawled into a patch of grass, and was only asleep for a few minutes when I was awoken by a hiss in my ear. "What are you doing on own territory?" It said menacingly. I sat blot upright, to see that I was surrounded by a band of angry cats.

And that my friends, was Uh Oh number three.

* * *

**Me: I want at least 6 reviews for the next chapter. Come on you guys can do it! **

**By the way, If you have friends who like Tokyo Mew Mew get them to read this! Pwease?! **


	7. Watch your guests better next time!

**Me: Hi! Back again! Sorry for not updateing for so long! Okay, read the story now! **

* * *

_ (3rd Person/ Cherry POV)_

Cherry looked out the window wondering where Sugar was. She remembered Ryou's reaction when he found out that she wasn't in her room. "She was sick! It's not as if she could have disapered!" He had cried. "Maybe she left." Ryou snorted. "The door was locked, so unless she transformed unto a bird and flew out the window…" A look of understanding flooded his face. 'Transformed' he mouthed to himself, then shot a look at Kiichiro. "Oh!" Kiichiro had exclaimed. "Don't wait for me for dinner." Ryou had said then sped out of the room without explanation.

Cherry heard a rustel. "What was that?" She thought, not afraid, but puzzeled. It sounded like it was comeing from Sugar's room. Pushing the door open cautiosly she saw a boy about her age rusiling around the room with his back turned away from her. He had black hair and, huh, that was odd, he had pointy ears. She had never met anyone with pointy ears before. Suddenly she rememberd the fotage that Kiichiro had shown her when she had asked where everyone had gone. He was an alien! "Ah ha!" The alien muttered to himself and picked up something from Sugars desk. He turned around, and Cherry almost jumped back. He had grey eyes! She glanced at the object that was in his hands. "A toothbrush?" Cherry thought, confused. His eyes widened and he started to dissapear. "Hey come back!" Cherry cried, and without thinking grabbed him.

And they diapered together.

* * *

_(Sugar POV)_

The cats bared there teeth at me. "Uh, I'm sorry, I, I didn't know this was you territory. I'll just leave now." I stutterd fearfully. "No body leaves our territory alive." Hissed the cat that seemed to speak for all of them. Ohhhhh Crap! They closed in on me and I flexed my claws. I knew there were way to many of them for me to beat but I wasn't going without a fight.

Suddely a gray shape cut though cats hissing. Supised the cats looked away from me. The gray cat looked at me. "Run!" He spat, and though I was humilated I did as he said. Feeling completely stupid I ran off into an allyway. Stopping, I crept back a few paces. I would wait for wait for him, just to see if he was okay. I poked my head around the corner, there was only one cat left, and it seemed to be growing tierd. It tearned tail and ran. "That's what you get for praying on hopeless cats!" He spat. "Oh great, now I'm sounding like Ichigo." "Hey are you okay?" I asked. "Oh, and I could have done that myself you know." He looked at my scepticly. "Yeah, I could tell by the way you were scared stiff." "You know your being awflly rude for someone I just met." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He staired at me for a second, then kissed me. "Hey! What the!" But then my vision blurred and I seemed to grow. I looked at my hands, I was human again. The gray cat started to streak away, but I grabbed it. "What was that for you stupid cat!" I cried. But the cat scratched me and I dropped it. The cat sped away, and holding my hand I started going in the direction I thought the café was in.

Before long I saw a firmilar blond head. "Shirogane-san!" I cried with relef. He looked up at the sound of my voice. "Where were you?" He said angrily.  
"Well I'm sorry next time I turn into a cat I'll leave a note!" I said extremly annoyed. "I mean is it my fault I got chased by mutant trees? Is it my fault that when I tried too get back to the café I was being led in the oppisite direction? Is it my fault that I was almost attacked by a band of cats, but then saved by some rude gray cat? No! No it's not!" He looked amused. "Mutant trees? Do you mean the Kerima Anima the Mews had to defete earlier?" "It's not funny! How come I turned into a cat!?" He held up his hands, trying to stifle his laughter. "Your right, your right. It's not. And the reason you turned into a cat is because you turn into a cat when your weak. Oh, and when you get excited or nevous your cat ears pop out." "Yeah, I noticed." I grumbled. We walked in scilence while I digested this new information. "So, am I still punished?" I finnaly asked. Ryou sighed. "No, not anymore." He said grudginly. "It was a stupid idea in the first place." I smirked relizing how much self esstem he had just had to get rid of to say that. We finally arrived at the café. I pushed the door open, gratefull for the warmth. Kiichiro looked up from where he was sitting, looking worried. "Oh good, Ryou, Sugar-san, your back." He said distractidly. "What is it Kiichiro?" Ryou asked, picking up on his mood immediately. Kiichiro sighed. "Cherry has dissapered."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

_(Cherry/3rd POV)  
_  
Cherry looked up biwildered. The alien was violently trying to shake her off but she was hanging on. Her stomach shifted, and all of a sudden she was in a hallway somewhere. Where, she didn't know but she sure as heck was going to find out.

Anoughter alien she had scene from the fotage drifted in. "Look what the cat dragged in." He sneered, his red-brown eyes flashing. "Oreo, Is there a reason you brought a Mew Mew straight to our base?" Mr.Gray eye- or Oreo waved his hands in agrivation. "Its not my fault, Ringo! She came out of nowhere and grabbed me. So I started to dissappear like you told me to and, well." Oreo gestured to Cherry. Cherry was biggining to be a bit annoyed that everyone was talking about her instead of too her. She was about to say something but her insticted told her to lie low and then she might be able to get away. "Well did you at least get the DNA speciemen?" Ringo said annoyed. Oreo brightened. "Acttualy I did." Ringo extended his hand and Oreo dropped the Toothbrush in it. "Uh, Ringo? What did you want with this anyway?" Oreo inquierd. Cherrys ears pirked, this is something she wanted to know. "We needed a bit of one of a Mews DNA so that Pai could have a sample to make a Kirema Anima." Ringo said iritibly. "Don't you remember anything?!" Oreo winced at the venom in his voice. Ringo sighed, and ran his had through his hair. "Sorry, I've been kind of edge lately." (A/N: See even aliens have problems! Lol.) He said in a way of apoligy. He rested his gaze on Cherry. "What to do with you. Lets just kill you now. One less enemy to worry about." Suddnly there was a flash of a shadow on the wall, and then a voice. "Kill? Kill who?" Anoughter alien appered he had Green hair and Gold eyes. He floated over to Oreo, Ringo, and Cherry. He leaned close to Cherrys face. "Looks like we captured a little one. But what use are you to us?" He said mockingly. Cherry spat in his face, and he jerked back. He glared at her."Lets kill her now." He said his eyes narrowed as two daggers appered in his hands. "No wait Kish, don't!" Oreo cried suddenly. Ringo and Kish looked at him in surprise. "I, I mean." He said backtracking. "She could be usefull." Kish let the daggers dissapear. "I'm listening." Ringo pondered for a second. "We could always use her for our side." He said, and gave Kish a pointed look. Kish knodded and once again hunkered down next Cherry and looked into her eyes. Cherry didn't even flinch. She just woundered what he was doing. Then suddenlly, she wasn't woundering anything at all, actully her head was completely divoid of all thought. She wasn't able to move. Then she stood up against her will, she looked, captivated, at Kish's golden eyes. "Your no longer a Mew Mew." Kish murmured. "You now work for us."

* * *

**Me: Just so you know, Kish was using mind control on Cherry. Thats why she couldent do anything. Yes, he can control minds. JUST WORK WITH ME HERE PEOPLE!!!! **


End file.
